1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin receiving and dispensing apparatus suitably installed at food shops or fast-food restaurants.
2. Description of Related Art
In shops, cashiers these days operate their registers to record the prices of goods that the customers are purchasing, further putting them in the registers according to the denominations of the currency after counting and sorting the paid currency, as well as taking out respective necessary bills and coins to transfer as change.
However, such bothersome monetary reception from and transfer to many customers consumes a relatively large amount of time in association with recording task of sold amounts of money on the register through key typing inputs or bar code inputs, thereby raising problems in that it creates long lines waiting for cashiers when busy. In particular, the problems are inevitable when a person unfamiliar with operating the register is the cashier, thereby resulting in the transfer of improper change to the customer.
In many situations, the currency received from the customers and placed into the registers is used as change. It is therefore difficult to determine the balance in the respective registers during their operation, so that calculation of the proceeds and collection of the money takes a long time when the register is closed or during the cashier's break.